Homes are becoming more wired and connected with the proliferation of computing devices such as desktops, tablets, entertainment systems, portable communication devices, and smart appliances. As these computing devices evolve, users continue to rely more and more on the capabilities of these devices. Understanding the locations of these devices in user environments may enhance user experiences with these devices.